


Nobody's coming close, and I think that you should know that

by liefde



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, playing fifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Max Verstappen is clearly flirting with his boyfriend, and Matthijs doesn't like it one bit.





	Nobody's coming close, and I think that you should know that

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this, it's been aaaaages since I wrote something so I just impulsively decided to upload this.  
> It's past midnight, inspiration hit me, I wrote this, and didn't proofread. Soooo sorry for any mistakes xx (edited now, yay!)
> 
> Inspired by the Max vs. Frenkie FIFA video & the song "Cross me" by Ed Sheeran!

Matthijs totally knows he has no right to be jealous. And especially not _this_ jealous. He feels kind of ridiculous, but he doesn’t care at all at the same time.

 

He simply doesn’t like the way fucking Max Verstappen is looking at his boyfriend. He doesn't like it one bit.

 

Frenkie and Max are playing a game of FIFA, while being recorded for the Ajax channel. Matthijs sucks at it, so he's glad he doesn't actually have to play and can just sit behind them with a cake instead. He's been humiliated one too many times by his own boyfriend to still like the stupid game.

 

But now he kind of wishes he'd agreed to play against Frenkie, instead of being stuck with this stupid Verstappen guy who's very obviously flirting with his boyfriend. And the worst thing is that he can do absolutely nothing about it, since this world is fucking fantastic and they can't come out. Not being able to show the world how much he adores and loves Frenkie is slowly killing him. He just wants to give a small kiss to Frenkie sometimes, not much (Frenkie is the sexual one, always has been) but just the slightest bit of PDA.

 

Another thing he'd totally love to do is slam this stupid cake into Max' face and run off with Frenkie, back to their apartment and then show exactly how much he loves his boyfriend. He can be sexual when he wants to, and he's in charge in the bedroom anyway. Frenkie may talk big all the time, but Matthijs is still the captain for a reason. (He fondly remembers when he finally decided to bring the captain armband home and wear it while fucking Frenkie - he thinks the older boy may have never come that fast in his life.)

 

Frenkie scores a goal at that moment, and Matthijs sees the way Max grins at him. He doesn't think he can handle this situation any longer, and he's glad to see that there are only twenty minutes of this stupid game left. Whose idea was it again to invite Verstappen? Oh wait, the stupid fucker came up with the idea himself. Frenkie told him that Verstappen (or at least one of the guys on his social media team) had come up with the idea of them playing a game of FIFA, saying it would be "a lot of fun". Especially for Matthijs. Verstappen probably thought it would just be him and Frenkie, not expecting Matthijs to be there at all. Matthijs smirks subtly at that, hoping nobody would ever notice it. It's still more than slightly embarrassing, but he can't help it.

 

Max makes a scene a bit later then, pretending he isn't able to watch a penalty - he obviously only wants to act all important. Frenkie - the oblivious idiot - falls for it of course and laughs in that insanely cute way of his that has got all the girls (and guys too) swooning.

 

Finally, the torture is over when Frenkie wins with 5 goals over Max' 3 goals. Matthijs is pretty sure Max let Frenkie win, but he doesn't care. He never thought he'd be this happy just because a FIFA match has ended, but he is very much looking forward to slamming this beauty of a cake into Verstappen's face. Who does he think he is? A professional F1 driver who earns millions a month? Matthijs laughs at his own joke and then quickly covers it up with a cough, Frenkie looking in a concerned way at him.

 

"So, Frenk, here's the cake. I really want to see what you're going to do with it", Matthijs says, pretending he's only joking but the smirk on his face betrays that he totally isn't.

 

Frenkie laughs at him and then turns his head to Max. "Well, we could actually slam the whole thing into his face, or we could also propose to invite him over to our club. We still play Champion's League after winter, you're a PSV supporter, and they're obviously not in it. So, I could invite you to a Champion's League game."

 

Matthijs is pretty sure he could kill Frenkie with his gaze. What the fuck is this supposed to mean now? Inviting Max over to their club? Matthijs just knows that Frenkie is only doing this to mess with him, to rile him up. His suspicion is only confirmed when he sees his boyfriend looking at him with the same small smile on his face as the one he always has when he cheats on FIFA. The little fucker.

 

"Well, it's your choice of course", Frenkie says with a smirk and why is he even teasing Max like this, being such a little flirt?

 

Max acts as if he actually has to think about the offer, but they all know that he agreed immediately the moment Frenkie invited him. "I think I prefer coming to the stadium then, though", Max answers and they all laugh, even Matthijs, who just thinks the whole situation is a big joke.

 

"This is the best FIFA game I've played in my life, for sure", Frenkie says with a smile and Matthijs can't help but let out a sarcastic laugh.

 

They both shake hands with Max when they part ways at the parking lot, Frenkie even receiving a one-armed hug from him. "Say hi to Dan from me, will you?", Frenkie says and Max' eyes light up at the mention of that name.

 

"Who's Dan?", Matthijs asks, slightly confused.

 

Max actually blushes when he replies, and Matthijs is even more confused. "Daniel Ricciardo. Sort of my boyfriend. I don't know", he says, clearly a bit insecure.

 

Frenkie looks at Matthijs with this annoyingly hot smirk at that moment, and then the penny drops.

 

He finally understands what Frenkie was trying to do. He was trying to make him jealous, and Matthijs totally fell for it. Why didn't he get it sooner?

 

His mind takes him back to the conversation they were having a couple of days ago, about jealousy. Matthijs had told Frenkie that he's probably the most non-jealous person to ever exist on this planet and that nothing could make him jealous. Guess he wasn't right about that one.

 

Typical Frenkie thing to prove that he was wrong of course. Why is his boyfriend so damn competitive again? Not that his aggressive slash focused FIFA face isn't cute, but it wouldn't hurt if he could handle losing just once in his life.

 

"You planned this?", Matthijs asks and Frenkie laughs.

 

"Busted!", he says playfully and quickly stands on his tippy toes to give a soft kiss on Matthijs' cheek. "You know I can never resist a challenge, and when you told me you "never get jealous", I just couldn't pass the opportunity right? So I reached out to Max, because I knew about the whole situation with Dan and him. And then we both agreed it wouldn't hurt to flirt a bit and make two very special persons a bit jealous."

 

Max shrugs innocently and smiles at both of them. "I hope the video comes out quickly, so I can send Dan the link. I'll update you then. And I'm sorry Matthijs, but your boyfriend is very convincing", Max says with a laugh.

 

Matthijs laughs too, relief flowing through his body. He's already thinking about how he's going to tease Frenkie tonight, at least as much as Frenkie teased him with Max. Or more like tortured him.

 

He thinks he might know a way. And it might have something to do with a captain armband.

 

Frenkie's not the only one who loves a challenge, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> There are zero works about them or something, so I decided to do something about that... they're great :D


End file.
